Young Princes
by Little.Miss.Xanda
Summary: Harry had no idea how it was possible, however it didn't really matter. What mattered was that they were there and he would do anything to protected them. Even if that meant siding with Voldemort. Even so, he was sure that he had been suffering from temporary insanity, how else could he explain how they came to be? Yes, temporary insanity was the only possible answer.
1. We are screwed

******Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling. No money is being made.

**Warnings:** This story has Slash, violence, death and torture.

**A.N.**: Hello. As some of you might know I've started a campaign to raise money to get my own book published. I want to thank all of those that have helped spread the word. It means a lot to me to see that you like my work so much.

Though I want to assure all of you that even though I'm writing my own novel I won't be giving fanfiction up, nor any of my stories. I'll continue all of them, I'll finish all of them. I invested too much work in them to give them up, besides it's a matter of respecting all of you who have been my readers for years.

**Consider this new story a thank you from me to you :) I hope you all enjoy it. **

For those who are interested in seeing what my book is about the link is: **igg. me / at / unclaimedthrone-exile **go have a look, there are a lot of perks that you can gain **_:)_ **or show it to people who could be interest. **There are only 14 days left.** I'm really thankful for your help. Besides, it's thanks to all of your support over the years that made me want to write an original novel. Again, thanks **_:)_**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – We are screwed**

The Great Hall was as lively as always, even if some students were more subdued due to the presence of Umbridge. Even the Slytherins didn't like the women but as she targeted mostly Gryffindors they were quite happy with the outcome.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron were discussing the next DA meeting in low tones when lightning flashed across the enchanted ceiling. Usually it wouldn't have captured their attention, or anyone's for that matter, however what made them look was the fact that the lightning was purple.

Looking closely they saw that it wasn't on the enchanted ceiling but actually inside the Great Hall, they would have assumed it was some sort of prank if the Headmaster hadn't gotten up from his seat and taken out his wand.

The lightning continued and now even the first year students could feel the magical pressure it was causing, they knew it wasn't some prank gone wrong. Something was happening. Then a glowing purple lightning hit the middle of the floor between the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables and a bright gold and purple light illuminated the Hall for a few seconds.

Then it vanished and in the place it had hit were four boys.

For a second Harry felt like he was going to faint. The moment he looked at the boy who seemed to be the oldest amongst them he knew who he was. But at the same time, it wasn't the same person, there were small differences that told him that it couldn't be who he was thinking.

He looked at Dumbledore and saw him pale, along with Snape and McGonagall and he knew that they were thinking the same as he, they recognized him too. However their reactions were far more telling than his, especially Dumbledore's wide eyes and Snape's look of horrified comprehension.

The stunned silence was broken by a boy that had his back turned to Harry, but who seemed to be the second oldest.

"We are so screwed," he whined, "Dad is going to be so pissed. He's going to kill us." Harry almost felt like laughing, the boy sounded rather adorable.

"Dad? You're worried about dad?" the oldest one asked incredulously, and Harry felt himself tense, even his voice was similar, but he did calm down. If the boys were brothers then it couldn't be who he was thinking about.

"Hem, hem." Umbridge had stood up and the four boys turned towards her, making the students sitting near the head table gasp. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" she asked, as if she was the one in power, completely ignoring Dumbledore who was still looking at the four boys. Harry wasn't able to see what had him so focused on all of them, he had only seen the side of the oldest one's face.

"And you are?" the oldest ask, contempt and arrogance dripping from every word.

"I am Dolores Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor and Hogwarts High Inquisitor. I demand to know who you are and what you are doing here!"

"You demand?" the same boy asked again and he narrowed his eyes. No one demanded anything from them aside from their parents. "Very well," he smirked maliciously and his younger brothers chuckled darkly, though coming from the youngest looking boys it was more of a giggle.

Dumbledore lost his twinkle and Snape gripped his wand tighter. They knew that they weren't going to like what was coming. They could guess what it was, looking at the four boys how could they not? They just didn't understand how it had happened, or how it was even possible.

"My name is Erus Hadrian Potter-Riddle, son of Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as the Dark Lord Voldemort, and Harry James Potter-Riddle, also known as the Dark Lord Hades. Emperors of the Wizarding World." the oldest one introduced himself with a cruel smirk on his lips and Dumbledore closed his eyes for a fraction of a second. It was as he suspected, looking at the boy who could think anything else? He looked like Tom Riddle but he had Harry's eyes. His features weren't as sharp as Tom's had been at that age, he didn't look older than thirteen, but he supposed that was Harry's influence.

The Great Hall was deadly silent, they may not understand what was going on, but they understood enough. That boy claimed to be the son of the Dark Lord and Harry Potter. Every single one of them were thinking the same thing, how? How was it possible?

However no answers were forthcoming and the boys continued their introductions.

"My name is Erebus Thomas Potter-Riddle, son of the Emperors of the Wizarding World." this boy, who looked to be around ten or eleven, looked just like Harry, though without the glasses and his eyes were blood red and Dumbledore couldn't contain the shiver than ran down his spine. Just what was going on?

"My name is Ares Orion Potter-Riddle, son of Voldemort and Hades." he appeared to be six or seven and had Harry's wild hair, Tom's features and Harry's eyes with blood red specks here and there. If he weren't glaring, and how such a small child was able to glare Dumbledore would never know, he would look rather adorable.

"My name is Salazar Jameson Potter-Riddle, son of the Dark Lords." he was the youngest, looking to be no more than four years old. He too was a more noticeable mix of both his parents, having Harry's eyes but his features seemed to be a mix of both of them. The hair though had a slightly red shine to it, Dumbledore guessed it came from Lily, since neither Harry nor Tom had anyone else with red hair in the family.

Harry was looking at the boys stunned. What? What had they just said? He didn't even need to look at his friends to know that they were thinking the same thing. Just what was going on? However he could feel that the atmosphere in the Great Hall was changing, it was becoming more hostile and he knew that at least part of it was directed at him. He relaxed a tiny bit when he felt Ron and Hermione squeeze his hands, they at least would stand by him.

"What nonsense is that?" Umbridge snarled and Harry could see that she was beyond furious, "The Dark Lord is dead! Is this another ploy to get attention, Potter?" she demanded looking at Harry, "I thought that I had left an impression on you, apparently I was mistaken. However we can remedy that. I will punish you for this, you ungrateful brat!" she seemed completely out of her mind and before they knew what she was doing she had taken her wand out.

Before she could do anything however, there was a low hissing sound and the older boy, Erus, was standing with his wand pointing at her.

"How dare you speak about my parents that way, you disgusting filth?" he snarled and anyone who had ever seen Tom Riddle could not deny that they were father and son. Harry saw Snape pale and he guessed it was from the slightly elongated _'s'_ that preambled Erus' words. He knew for a fact that Voldemort did the same when he was angry.

"I am Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic!" Umbridge exclaimed, looking more than a little deranged in Harry's opinion, "I will not be spoken to like that by you! You will desist of your shenanigans or you will be punished!"

"_Crucio_!" the boy hissed, almost slipping into parseltongue and Umbridge screamed. No one moved, most looking at Umbridge or Erus in complete horror.

Erebus walked to stand beside his brother, the two younger ones standing behind them, and took his wand out as well.

"How stupid can you be, woman?" Erebus asked as soon as Erus lifted the curse, it hadn't been more than ten seconds at most but it had felt like an eternity, "We are the Dark Princes of the Wizarding World, do you really think our fathers would leave us defenseless?"

Umbridge was on the floor, her breathing ragged and Harry saw a look pass between several professors and he knew what was going to happen. Before he could even think about what he was doing he had stood up and moved to stand before the boys, his wand raised and a _Protego_ on his lips before the stunner that Snape had cast was halfway there.

The spell clashed harmlessly against the shield and everyone was looking at him.

"What are you doing, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, though Harry was sure that he knew.

"You heard what they said. They are my children. Do you really think I would stand by and do nothing while you curse them?" he replied, he had no idea what was going on, but it didn't matter. What mattered was that they were _his_ children. He had always wanted a family, now that family was standing there, he may not know how it happened, but by Merlin he would do anything he could to keep them safe.

"They tortured your Professor! Now stand aside, you arrogant brat, before we stun you too!" Snape sneered and Harry glared right back.

"It was nothing more than she deserved!" he snarled and he could see the surprise on their faces, "She did far worse to me and to other students." the scarring on his hand would never heal and he couldn't feel an ounce of pity for the women.

"They used an Unforgivable, Harry. Surely you can't condone that?" Dumbledore asked, his voice low, no twinkle in his eyes.

"She deserved it." he stated again, sneering at them. They hadn't made half that much fuss when he was put under it, nor when Snape was mind raping him, nor when she was carving up his hand. He was tired of playing their Golden boy, who forgives and forgets. He hadn't forgotten and he sure as hell hadn't forgiven.

He saw more teachers taking out their wands out but he stood his ground. Even if he had to fight them alone he wouldn't move.

Before any of them could do anything, he felt two people stand beside him.

"I hope you know what you're doing mate." Ron mumbled and he could have leaped for joy, he couldn't ask for better friends.

"We are going to be in so much trouble." Hermione muttered and shook her head, though her wand arm never wavered when she pointed at the professors.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley, just what do you think you're doing?" McGonagall asked and Harry could see that she was even more surprised that they were standing up to them than when Harry had done it.

"Well, we don't know what is going on, but they are Harry's children, that makes them my nephews." Ron told them, "You can't really expect us to just let you harm them and well, you were talking about cursing Harry as well. Did you think we would do nothing? If we were ready to face Voldemort when we were eleven for Harry, do you think we wouldn't face you now that we are older?"

A small smile appeared on Harry's lips. Ron had his flaws, they all had, but when it really mattered he knew that he could count on Ron to have his back.

"Professor, they are only children." Hermione tried to reason.

"Children who used an Unforgivable!" Umbridge screeched getting back on her feet, "I'll have all of you thrown in Azkaban! Starting with Potter!"

Then something happened that none of them could have predicted.

The twins, Ginny and Neville stood up and joined them, forming a barrier around the boys and pointing their wands at the professors' table.

Susan Bones, Hannah Abbott, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Ernie McMillan did the same.

Luna Lovegood and Terry Boot joined as well. For once Luna had lost her dreamy expression and was almost scowling.

However the biggest surprise was when Malfoy, Nott, Montague, Zabini and Parkinson did the same.

Harry looked at them curiously and Montague smirked.

"We know as much about what's going on as you lot. However it is clear that this are our Lord's children. It is our duty to protect them." he stated low enough for only those around to hear and Harry nodded.

He may not like most of them, he had no reason to like them, but he was grateful that they were willing to help. He didn't delude himself into thinking that they stood a chance against the professors. He was hoping that the professors would be reluctant to fight against them.

"Daddy." a small voice broke the silence that had fallen over the Great Hall and Harry was surprised when he saw the smallest boy, Salazar, looking at him with big emerald and ruby eyes. It had to be the most adorable thing he had ever seen. Especially when the child held up his arms and called him daddy again.

Harry felt a wave of protectiveness wash over him and he picked the child up. Holding him close and feeling the little one's heart beat faster and his body shaking ever so lightly made him realize that the little one must be afraid.

He almost cursed. He should have realized that Salazar would be frightened. He was small, looking no older than four, and even if his older brothers understood what was happening to some degree, it was likely that he didn't.

Ron and Hermione stepped in front of them, shielding them from the professors.

"Hey, little one," Harry whispered to the child, "Don't be afraid. Everything is going to be alright."

"Promise?" the small voice whispered again, and Harry felt the arms around his neck tighten.

"I promise, Sal." he kissed the raven-red hair and held him close, knowing that they would almost need a miracle to get out of this.

"Dad," he heard and automatically turned to look at Erus, who was standing a little to his left, "Call father."

"What? How?" he didn't even think about arguing, about telling his son, _his son_, that Voldemort wanted to kill him.

"Your connection, use it, show him what's happening. He will help." Erus looked so sure of it that Harry didn't know what to think. He was used to seeing Voldemort as a monster. Someone who would stop at nothing to kill him and to achieve his goals. But Erus was looking so confident that his father would help, that he could trust him and Harry didn't know what to make of that. Was Voldemort a good father? Did he love his children? Wasn't he supposed to be incapable of love?

"I don't know how." he replied honestly, because he truly didn't know how to contact Voldemort.

"Close your eyes, you said it helps at first, drop into your mind and follow the connection. You told us that you used to do it when you were at the Dursleys. You will find a door in your mind, knock, it leads to father's mind, then show him what happened." Erus explained, "You told us that it was just a matter of concentrating on him and you would be able to follow it and that the door appears when you don't want to intrude and to share memories. I don't really understand how it works, I don't think anyone but the two of you do, but you told me you were able to do it almost instinctively."

"Try it Harry." Hermione urged him, looking wearily at the Head table, she too knew that they wouldn't able to get out of it alone, "We will watch over them." the others nodded and Harry agreed.

He took a deep breath and did something he hadn't done since he had left his cupboard, he delved into his mind. He had done it when he was a small child, he really had nothing else he could do, so he had entertained himself with what he could; creating worlds in his mind. Now that he knew about the existence of occlumency and legilimency he thought that he might have been doing some sort of mind arts, how else would he have been able to create things in his mind and actually see himself there?

Doing what he had done before he let himself fall into his mind and when he opened his eyes he knew that he had succeed. He was in a library, filled with books and comfortable looking armchairs. Remembering what Erus had told him he tried to feel the connection he had with Voldemort. Surprisingly quick he found it and he almost felt compelled to follow it. Just as Erus had told him at the end of the connection he saw a door. It was huge, and it had snakes engraved all over it, it seemed rather fitting, considering that it lead to Voldemort's mind.

He took a deep breath and knocked.

Almost immediately he could feel the difference in their connection and before he could really prepare himself the door opened and Voldemort stood there in all his glory. Harry almost took a step back when those blood red eyes glared at him.

"Potter." Voldemort hissed and Harry was rather glad that looks couldn't kill.

"Wait, I have to show you something." he said before he lost his courage. Voldemort stood still and looked at him expectantly and Harry almost fidgeted.

"I... I don't really know how." he admitted and he swore that he heard Voldemort sighed.

"As I know that you do not have a death wish, whatever you wish to show me must be relatively important, correct?" Harry nodded, surprised that Voldemort was actually being civil. "Very well, think about what you want me to see, I will do the rest."

Nodding again Harry thought about everything that happened since that strange lightning. He could actually feel Voldemort go through the memory, analyzing it. He could feel Voldemort's curiosity when he saw the lightning, however it was nothing compared to the unadulterated shock when he saw Erus. When he saw the boys introducing themselves he felt his disbelieve but there was something else there as well, Harry wasn't sure, but it felt almost like hope.

Before he knew it, it was done and Voldemort was looking at him with an undecipherable expression.

"I'll be there in five minutes." he stated, "You just have to hold on for five minutes, do you understand, Harry?"

"I... Yes, I understand." he replied, surprised by the use of his given name.

"Good. Go, now." Voldemort told him and then vanished.

Harry took a deep breath and willed himself back, just as he did when he was a child.

When he opened his eyes again he was in the same position as before, Salazar still in his arms and Erus hovering to his left.

"Five minutes." he said, and only those around them were able to hear him. He saw all the boys relax and smile, even his friends seemed to become less tense.

"Thank Merlin," Terry muttered, "I don't know how long we could have held up."

That's when Harry noticed that all of them had shields up and he looked around, seeing that most professors had their wands pointing at them, though Sprout, McGonagall and Flitwick seemed rather reluctant.

"What happened?" he asked, passing Salazar to Erus and taking his wand out, erecting a shield over them as well. He made sure to keep all four boys in the middle of all of them, keeping them safe.

"Umbridge and Snape became rather curse happy." Ron replied.

"We reckon that they thought that they would able to at least hit one of us." Fred added.

"I don't think they were expecting us to have shields up that quickly." George concluded.

"Yeah, have to thank you for that, Harry." Justin said smiling, "You taught us well."

"Yeah, this was my plan all along, you know? Lead a rebellion against the professors to protect my children from the future." he snorted, spoken out loud it sounded even more ridiculous. The twins were laughing and Ron snorted.

"Yeah, it's obvious that it was your plan all along." Ron muttered, "You didn't look surprised at all." he mocked and Harry smiled.

He could imagine the look on his face when he had heard what the children had said.

"I do wonder how you always end up in these situations." Ginny said and there was a teasing edge in her tone.

"Don't we all?" George asked and his friends laughed again. Harry saw the confusion on the Slytherins' faces but didn't comment. He knew that the Slytherins didn't know them, so they had no idea how they interacted amongst each other. They thought that only Ron and Hermione were close to him, most people thought that, but it couldn't be farther from the truth.

He had many friends that he trusted, not everyone knew about all of them. He was the boy-who-lived, he had a role to play. So he did just that. His friends understood and did the same, Hermione the know-it-all muggle-born; Ron the lazy and clueless pureblood; Ginny the shy fan-girl; Neville the spineless Gryffindor. On and on it went. It wasn't all that honest for them to do that, but they had quickly learned that if they didn't fit a certain mold then they would be looked at with distrust and be shunned. So they did what they did best, they blended in and acted the way people expected of them. They had done it since they were small children, so it wasn't all that difficult.

The DA had been a blessing in disguise, they could interact with each other and no one would know or make anything of it. Not all of the DA were as close, some only wanted to pass DADA, now though people would know that they had to be more than casual acquaintances. Why else would they have stood up and faced the professors if they weren't.

"You know we can't stay here." he told them, knowing they were all thinking the same.

"We know," Ernie replied, "But you know that we couldn't just stand by and do nothing."

"Even if you acting brings you in close contact with the Dark Lord? There is no going back after he arrives..." he was giving them a way out, he knew that many had lost family to the dark and that many would lose the family that they had if they continued on the path they had decided to take. He was giving them the last chance they had to leave and continue as if nothing had happened, he wouldn't blame them.

"Harry, we know what's at stake." Neville assured him.

"We may have acted impulsively, but we stand by our decision." Susan added.

"Besides, there must be a reason why they were born, you would never join someone who wasn't worthy." Hannah brought up what he had been avoiding thinking about.

_He_ became a Dark Lord. How had that happened? He just couldn't see how that would work. Even if he didn't like it he was the boy-who-lived, he doubted that he just woke up one day and decided to become a dark lord and join Voldemort. It was even more unbelievable that Voldemort would actually allow that. He just knew that when this was over he would have the mother of all headaches.

"Harry, think about what you are doing." Dumbledore pleaded with him and Harry could see true concern in his eyes. Even so he wouldn't, _couldn't_, back down.

"I can't. They are my children, even if I have no idea how it could have happened. I won't stand by and let you hurt them."

"Do you really think I would hurt a child?" though Dumbledore tried to hide it, he was unable to completely mask the hurt he felt at the accusation.

"Professor, one thing we know for certain is that Voldemort won the war. I know that you would do anything you could for the _Greater Good_, even get the information about how Voldemort won the war from the boys. No matter the cost. And Snape would be more than happy to mind rape all of them, even if only because they are Potters."

"And you would let Voldemort win? What would your parents think?"

Harry almost flinched when he heard that. It wasn't something that he had thought about yet. Frankly he couldn't see how his parents would be pleased with it, they had fought against the Dark side. But his mum would understand why he was standing against the professors, he was almost sure of it. She had given her life for him, surely she would understand him wanting to protect his children.

"Shut up!" little Ares shouted, glaring at Dumbledore and Harry was rather proud to see that he had a rather intimidating glare for a six year old. He must have gotten it from his father. "Grandma and grandpa are really proud of dad." he stated, daring Dumbledore to contradict him.

"Child, Harry's parents haven been dead for a long time." Dumbledore told him, trying to sound as soothing as possible. Harry knew that he didn't mean any harm by it, but he still glared at him. Did he _really_ have to bring that up?

"I know." replied Ares, looking at Dumbledore as if he were stupid. "But daddy talks to them whenever he wants. Daddy is a necomencer."

"Necromancer." Erus corrected.

"Yes, that." Ares nodded, smiling at his brother then going back to glaring at Dumbledore.

"What?" Dumbledore muttered and every professor was looking at Harry in shock and a little bit of fear.

"On his sixteenth birthday dad came into his magical inheritance. The _Light_," Erus spat the word out with so much disgust that even Harry looked at him stunned, "Shunned him as soon as they found out. After everything he had done for them, after everything he had lost, they just turned on him. Father was more than happy when dad came to him looking for revenge."

"You never do things by half." muttered Neville, looking exasperated.

Harry himself was feeling slightly flabbergast. He was a necromancer? There hadn't been a necromancer in centuries. How could he be one? Weren't the Potters light wizards? How did they have necromancer blood in them? That did explain however how he ended up on Voldemort's side and how Voldemort didn't kill him on sight. A Dark Lord would value a necromancer. That didn't explain though how he ended up _involved_ with Voldemort, he must have been suffering from temporary insanity, there was no other explanation for it.

Before anyone could do or say anything else the doors to the Great Hall burst open and surrounded by over twenty Death Eaters was Voldemort.

The Great Hall was deadly silent. Harry could practically feel the fear coming of from the students. Even the Slytherins that were with them tensed slightly. If Harry had to guess he would say that they had never actually met the Dark Lord.

"Papa!" Salazar yelled, breaking the suffocating silence and before Harry could stop him he ran towards Voldemort and jumped at him. Only Voldemort's quick reflexes kept Salazar from falling, automatically Voldemort opened his arms and caught the little boy, holding him close.

Harry would have laughed at the look on his face if he wasn't as shocked as everyone else.

The look of wonder, amazement and a little bit of panic that appeared in Voldemort's eyes was something that Harry didn't think anyone had ever seen.

It was strangely adorable to see it. Who would have thought that Voldemort would actually want children.

"Father." Erus whispered and Harry could hear the relief behind that simple word.

Voldemort must have heard him because he looked in their direction and his eyes locked on the other three boys. His blood red eyes studied everything about them, they took everything in. Then his eyes looked at Harry and he saw the same confusion, wonder and shock in them that he had felt when he had seen the boys and found out they were his children.

"It's time to go." he told his friends and they nodded.

Still with their wands raised and shields up they started walking towards the Death Eaters and Voldemort. That seemed to break the shock the professors were in.

"I can't let you do that Harry." Dumbledore told him gravely and Harry almost sneered.

"You don't really have a choice. Are you willing to put the students at risk just to try and stop us from leaving?" he asked and he saw most of the other professors falter slightly.

"Would you hurt them?" Dumbledore sounded so very disappointed and Harry wanted to laugh.

"Yes." he stated, clearly shocking everyone but his friends and, strangely enough, his children, "Do you think that anyone of these people are more important to me than my family? Most of these students don't even know me and were quite happy to believe the lies the Ministry sprouted about me. Why should I care about them?" he could see the surprise in Dumbledore's eyes and he smirked. "What, did you actually think that I cared about complete strangers that call me a liar and deranged? I couldn't care less about what happens to them."

Some of his friends chuckled, while the others shook their heads.

"It looks like the Golden Boy persona is being thrown out." Hermione said and Harry could feel the curiosity of every single one of the people in the Great Hall aside from his friends. "What?" she asked, when she felt their eyes on her, "You didn't really think that Gryffindor Golden Boy is truly Harry, did you?" looking at them all incredulously, "We knew what was expected of us and we played our part, but as we are leaving and since it is clear that Harry somehow joined Voldemort there is no need to continue with all this acting. Though I got to say that Umbridge was driving us so crazy that we almost dropped our acting just to get back at her." the last part was muttered under her breath but even so almost everyone heard her.

"I don't understand." McGonagall said, looking at Hermione and trying to see what she meant, trying to see any difference in them.

"Well," Harry said, a small smirk appearing on his lips, "The Sorting Hat did want to put me in Slytherin."

"I would never have guessed." replied Ron sarcastically, snorting when he saw the glare Harry was aiming at him.

"It is rather simple to understand, professor. We knew what was expected of us and we did it. All of you only saw what you wanted to see. We must thank all of you for that actually, our lives would have been far more difficult if you weren't all so willingly blind." Hermione told them, "As Harry said, the Hat did want to put him in Slytherin, he is a brilliant actor. Ron would have been the most loyal and hard-working Hufflepuff possible and I would have found a home in Ravenclaw, but we met on the train. We talked and realized the truth. People already had an idea of what we were, we had two options, we would either break their preconceived notions completely and risk being under heavy scrutiny, especially since we would befriend Harry, or give them exactly what they were expecting. As you can guess, we gave you exactly what you were expecting. Then we just made friends with people who had a similar mentality."

"Be that as it may," Dumbledore interrupted, looking even more grim, "I cannot allow you to do this, Harry. Think about the consequences. How can you trust that Voldemort won't do anything to you or your friends? We can not let the Dark win, Harry, you know that."

"Shut up!" Erebus screamed, glaring and pointing his wand at Dumbledore, "You don't know anything! Dad and father are happy! They love each other and father would never hurt dad. Never! Father would kill anyone who wants to hurt any of us, especially dad!"

"Killing isn't right, surely you know that child." Dumbledore tried to reason.

"One more word Dumbledore." Voldemort hissed, his wand out and pointing at Dumbledore. The tension that had eased flared back up. "I am prepared to leave without causing any harm to the students, but do not push me."

"Father."

Voldemort looked to his left and saw Erus standing at his side, a small smile appeared briefly on his lips.

"Erus," he almost whispered the name, "Who picked the name?" and Harry was able to hear small traces of amusement in his tone.

"Dad did actually," Erus replied smiling, "He said that any child the two of you had would be nothing else but a Lord."

"He was right." Voldemort replied and it was impossible to miss the pride in his voice. Though Harry was shocked to see the teasing smirk Voldemort sent his way.

"_You said you wouldn't hurt the students, right_?" Erus hissed and Harry knew he was speaking parseltongue, Voldemort's eyes opened wide and he laughed. It was dark and seductive, nothing like the high cackle that Harry had heard coming from him.

"_I did, yes_." Voldemort replied, his eyes shinning. Harry was transfixed, he had never seen Voldemort look so alive.

"_You didn't say anything about the faculty, and that pink toad over there tortured dad_." Harry wasn't really surprised by the hate he heard in those words, nor by the cold fury behind them.

Voldemort looked frozen on the spot, then his eyes pierced Harry's.

"_What did she do_?"

"_She made me use a blood-quill_." he replied, knowing there was no use in not telling him. From the look Erus had it was clear that if he didn't then Erus would.

Slowly Voldemort took a few steps in Harry's direction and looking at him for permission, which Harry granted without a thought, he took his hand. Far more gently than what Harry thought he was able to he caressed the words that were engraved on Harry's skin.

Voldemort turned around again and Harry knew what was going to happen before Voldemort acted.

"_Crucio_!"

Umbridge went down again and this time her screams reached new heights.

Erus had a look of satisfaction on his face that showed, more than anything else, who his father was.

A curse came Voldemort's way and before Harry knew what he was doing he was standing beside him his wand drawn and a shield up. Voldemort stopped cursing Umbridge and looked at Harry in surprise. But Harry didn't see it, he had his eyes fixed on Dumbledore and the look of betrayal and anger that was on his face.

"You've gone dark." Dumbledore whispered.

"Took you long enough to realize," sneered Harry, "I think most of the Hall realized the moment they introduced themselves as the sons of the Dark _Lords_."

"But you don't have to take that path." Dumbledore pleaded with him and Harry shook his head.

"I'm not willing to pay the price to change the path." Harry replied looking at the young boys standing behind them. He didn't see the look of amazement that Voldemort had on his face, nor the small indulgent smiles on his friends' faces.

"You called him a liar. Said he was nothing but an attention seeking brat. As you can see, I am indeed back, Harry was not lying." Voldemort stated looking at Umbridge and everyone could hear the anger in his voice, "Now you are going to die for hurting him."

"M-my Lord," Umbridge simpered, "He is but a filthy half-blood."

Well, if Harry had any doubt about Umbridge's intelligence it would have been cleared then.

The smile that appeared on Voldemort's face was nothing short of bloodthirsty.

"_Avada Kedavra_." he even had a smile when he cast the curse. Harry looked at the green light transfixed, he had never noticed before, but it was a rather beautiful green, the same green as Erus' eyes.

She was dead before anyone could do anything.

"We will leave now, Dumbledore." Voldemort stated, standing with Harry at his side and their four children behind them, Harry's friends still formed a loose circle around them and the Death Eaters were in a single horizontal line by the doors. They presented a rather intimidating image.

Dumbledore's shoulders slumped and Harry knew that he would give in.

"This isn't the end." Dumbledore warned and Voldemort cackled.

"You're right, this is just the beginning."

He turned around and picked Ares up, Harry did the same to Salazar and they walked out of the Great Hall with Erus and Erebus behind them. Harry's friends looked around the Great Hall for a last time and followed them, knowing that everything would change now. The Death Eaters were the last to leave, leaving a heavy and oppressive silence in their wake.

* * *

**A.N.:** Here we are. I hope you enjoyed it _**:D ** _I'm kinda excited with the whole Papa!Voldemort thing. I can't help but picturing him changing diapers lool


	2. Papa and Daddy

******Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J. K. Rowling. No money is being made.

**Warnings:** This story has Slash, violence, death and torture.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Papa and Daddy**

As soon as they reached Hogwarts' gates they were handed a portkey, Harry's friends glanced at him before taking it and the next moment they were gone. The Slytherins had been joined by a few Death Eaters, who Harry assumed were their parents or some family member and were apparated away, leaving Harry alone with his children and Voldemort.

"I'll apparate us back to my Headquarters," Voldemort told him, his tone curiously neutral, "Since there are a lot of us, it would be best if you were closer to me. Erus can hold onto me, while Erebus holds onto you."

Harry nodded, steeping closer to Voldemort. Still, he was quite surprised when Voldemort sneaked an arm around his waist and held him close. Though he didn't protest, knowing that the only reason that Voldemort was even touching him was only because it would be easier to apparate all of them.

Salazar snuggled closer to Voldemort, even though Harry was the one holding him, and Harry couldn't quite stop the smile from appearing on his lips, especially when he heard the quiet, mumbled "Papa." coming from the little one.

Voldemort glanced down and Harry felt the hold that Voldemort had on him tighten.

Their older children grabbed them as well and Voldemort gathered his magic.

"Hold tight." he told them before they felt as if they were being squeezed through a straw.

The next moment they appeared in a meeting hall. Harry looked around as soon as the dizzy feeling left him, not noticing that Voldemort was still holding onto him, his friends and the Slytherin students were standing near the back wall, most of them looking around curiously. Though Harry knew them well, so he could see just how nervous they were. The Death Eaters stood in organized rows in the middle of the room.

He looked at Voldemort when he felt the arm around his waist tighten just a little before letting go.

Voldemort walked towards his throne, Ares still in his arms, and both older boys followed him. Seeing no other choice Harry did as well. He really didn't want to be that far from his sons. Besides he had no idea what to do, so it didn't leave him with that many choices.

Before Voldemort sat down he conjured another five thrones, one looking like his own and the four others a little smaller and in a silver color instead of black. Apparently the boys were rather familiar with the arrangement and took their seats immediately, Ares and Salazar squirming in their grip till they let them down. The two youngest sat closest to the thrones, while the older boys took the ones on the edge.

Voldemort nodded approvingly and took his seat, looking at Harry when he didn't move.

"_Sit._" Voldemort told him.

"_You want me to s__i__t there?_" he asked incredulously.

"_Of course._"

Harry continued to look as him as if he were insane, well more insane than Harry had thought. He knew perfectly well what it would look like if he took a seat on the throne beside Voldemort, and even though he accepted the fact that all four boys were his and Voldemort's children it didn't mean he was ready to truly accept the fact that he had somehow ended up on Voldemort's side, not only on his side but _with_ him.

"_Daddy...?_" Ares looked at him curiously, "_Why don't you sit daddy?_"

Harry mentally cursed the fact that his son looked so adorable and bemoaned his inability to resist the pleading eyes. Though he shot quite the ferocious glare at Voldemort when he saw the smug look he had.

Erebus giggled, his ruby eyes full of mirth.

"_It's never a good sign when dad glares at you like that papa._" he remarked, making Erus laugh as well, "_The last time he did it you ended up sleeping on the couch for a week._"

Erus nodded, leaning back on his throne and looking every inch the Dark Prince he claimed to be.

"_True,_" he had a wicked smirk on his lips when he looked at Voldemort, "_It was how long you were able to hold out before you went back to him begging for forgiveness_," if possible the smirk grew, "_You held on for longer than most thought you would, everyone knows that he has you wrapped around his little finger._"

Harry was pleased to see that he wasn't the only one gaping at both boys, though Voldemort was masking his expression a little better. Still, the wide eyes were a dead give away.

Knowing that his legs wouldn't hold him for much longer he took several unsteady steps towards the throne. The moment he sat down he heard the gasps from the Death Eaters, which brought back the fact that they weren't alone. He glanced up and saw the Death Eaters gaping at them, the absence of their Death Eater masks letting him see their shock, dawning understanding, and in some cases glee.

He glanced at Voldemort, noting that he too was observing his followers, probably wondering what he would tell them. A part of him was hoping that Voldemort wouldn't tell them the truth. A part of him really wished that he told them that it was all a big misunderstanding. Another part of him wished to wake up and realize it had all been a rather bizarre dream. However a bigger part couldn't help but want this. Not the Voldemort as his husband or whatever he was, but the family, the children, the obvious happiness that he had in this strange, unknown future.

Voldemort looked at him for a moment and Harry felt as if those eyes were looking into his soul. Who would have thought that when the man wasn't glaring at him with hate those eyes would be rather beautiful. As soon as that thought entered his mind he banished it. Now certainly wasn't the time for having such thoughts. What seemed like eons later, but was only a few seconds Voldemort nodded and turned towards his Death Eaters.

"My faithful followers," his voice filled the room and Harry could see the Death Eaters standing straighter, "As you must have deduced, this children are my heirs." the Death Eaters didn't start to whisper with each other, though their eyes did widen a fraction. Some of them looked shocked, others disbelieving, though there were a couple of them who looked utterly joyful, as if they had been given the best news in the world, "My sons, the Dark Princes!" Harry wasn't the only one who heard the pride in his voice and for reasons he didn't understand it filled him with warmth, "Erus Hadrian Potter-Riddle, my oldest Heir." Erus stood up from his throne and smiled at the gathered Death Eaters, a few of them paled and Harry didn't really blame them, Erus was his father's son, "Erebus Thomas Potter-Riddle, my second born." Erebus stood as his brother sat, and the Death Eaters got a good look at him. There were a few gasps, the Death Eaters looking from him to Erebus. Harry almost sighed, there truly was no disguising who Erebus' father was. It was as if the Death Eaters hadn't truly believed what they had been hearing until they truly had seen Erebus, "Ares Orion Potter-Riddle, my third eldest son," Ares stood as well and he waved at the Death Eaters, "And my youngest, Salazar Jameson Potter-Riddle." Salazar got up from his throne and smiled at the Death Eaters, Harry could see a few of them practically melt on the spot and he almost cursed. Little Sal had them wrapped around his little finger without even trying, "You will protect them with your lives!" came the sharp order and Harry sat a bit straighter. He glared at them just as viciously as Voldemort was doing, unbeknownst to him thinking the exact same thing as the Dark Lord, '_They better protect them with their lives_!'

"Yes, my Lord." came the unanimous reply and Harry relaxed slightly.

"Dismissed. Inner Circle, stay behind." Voldemort instructed and most of the Death Eaters apparated away. From those remaining Harry only recognized two of them, Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. Malfoy because he had actually met the man, and Bellatrix because she was the only female in the Inner Circle, aside from that he had recently seen her picture in the Prophet. Voldemort conjured chairs as soon as the other Death Eaters were gone and the Inner Circle sat down. Voldemort glanced at the Hogwarts students and motioned them forward, indicating the chairs. The Slytherins were the first to move, taking seats beside who Harry assumed where their parents, while the others only moved when Harry gave a slight nod.

Voldemort observed the interaction, it was curious to see just how much the students trusted Harry. He couldn't help but wonder how close they were, since apparently they had been wearing masks the whole time. He had to commend them for it, they had played their part rather well for no one to have suspected a thing. If he hadn't known otherwise he would have thought them all to be Slytherins.

"My Lord," Lucius was the first to break the silence, "If I may... how is this possible?" it was hard to baffle the Malfoy Lord, but Lucius was well and truly baffled. It was undeniable who the parents of the children were, but for the life of him he couldn't see how it was possible.

"I am afraid I do not know," Voldemort replied, "From what I gathered from Harry there was a magical surge and after it passed the boys were in the middle of the Great Hall."

"I don't think that's what he meant." Bellatrix muttered, an insane smile stretching her lips.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow and Lucius swallowed.

"I meant, how can Potter be their other parent?" Lucius flinched when he saw the glares aimed at him from the children. Truly they were quite frightening for children.

"Your guess is as good as mine," Voldemort replied, he looked at Harry, "You haven't been harboring a secret crush for me, have you?" Harry's murderous glare was answer enough.

The twin red-heads snickered and looked at Harry, a smirk appearing on their lips.

"Oh, we don't know, your Darkness," they said in unison.

"Remember, brother of mine, just how beautifully he blush in second year?" the twin on the left asked, completely ignoring the glare Harry was aiming at them.

"Yes, he was quite enchanted with this Slytherin fellow, wasn't he?" the twin on the right replied.

"Shut up!" Harry hissed at them, a blush staining his pale cheeks.

The students laughed and Voldemort was surprised at how at ease they seemed to be in his presence.

"Behave," the bushy haired brunette reprimanded them, though there was a smile on her lips, before turning towards Erus, "Erus, could you explain what happened? The more we know the easier it would be to find a way to send you home. We don't even know the consequences you being here will have."

"Of course aunt Hermione," Erus replied smiling at the girl, his glare silencing the Death Eaters that had been about to open their mouths and say something, no doubt, derogatory about her, "We were at Hogwarts with dad and father, they told us to wait for them in the Great Hall since they had a meeting with the Headmistress and knew that the four of us would be rather bored. So we did what they told us and went to the Great Hall. Though when we got there there was this runic design on the floor, we didn't get a good look at it, but I recognized a few runes as some of the same that can be found in time-turners. I went closer to get a better look and took my eyes of my brothers for no more than a second..." he sounded exasperated and little Salazar squirmed in his seat.

Salazar looked at Voldemort with his big green eyes that were becoming more red than green by the second. He suddenly stood from his seat and ran towards Voldemort jumping at him again.

"I'm sorry, papa." the little one cried, burying his head in Voldemort's robes, "I didn't mean to, really!" muffled little sobs came from the child and Harry couldn't stop himself, he got up and sat down on the arm of Voldemort's throne, caressing the little one's hair.

"No one's angry with you, Sal." he assured the crying child, "We just want to understand what happened."

A red-green eye peeked at him from behind a mass of hair.

"Promise?"

"I promise, and so does your papa."

Salazar glanced up at Voldemort and the man nodded, though Harry felt the arm around Salazar pull the boy closer.

"Your dad is right," Voldemort said and Harry almost froze hearing the word dad coming from Voldemort, "We are not angry."

Salazar nodded and leaned against Voldemort again, it was clear that the little boy adored his father.

They looked at Erus, who was smiling at them, and the boy continued his tale.

"Salazar and Ares started to play catch, at the time I hadn't noticed that they had been playing with a potion bottle. Well, long story short, Sal stumbled and the bottle he had been holding rolled onto the runic design. The bottle had already been used, but it had a few drops of potion in it still. It reacted with the design and the next thing we know a gold and purple glow started to come from the runes, before we could do anything at all it enveloped the four of us and then we found ourselves in the Great Hall a few years in the past."

"What was the potion?" Voldemort asked after a few moments.

"A pepper-up." Erus replied, "Erebus had been feeling a little under the weather so dad made him drink the potion."

Instinctively both Harry and Voldemort looked towards Erebus, making sure he was alright. Erebus smiled at them, eyes filled with love and Harry's breath caught in his throat.

"Hm, I cannot think of any ritual that would react to a pepper-up potion." Voldemort mumbled, "I believe I will have to call Severus-"

"No." Harry didn't even let him finish, he didn't even need to look to know that everyone else, aside from his sons, was looking at him as if he were completely crazy.

"Pardon me?" Voldemort asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I do not want that man near my children." he told Voldemort rather firmly, daring him to contradict him.

"Severus is the best Potion Master we have." Voldemort argued and Harry narrowed his eyes.

"Then you'll just have to be better, won't you?"

Voldemort's eyes pierced him but Harry didn't waver, he didn't want Snape near his children. The man was a bitter, hateful bully, who couldn't let go of a grudge against a dead man and abused his position of power over said dead man's son to take out his anger on him, knowing that he could get away with it considering the fact that if Harry did retaliate he would just be punished more. He wouldn't have someone like that near them and if Voldemort didn't like he would just have to learn how to deal with it. There was a flash of something in Voldemort's eyes and a small smirk appeared on his lips.

"As you say." the man replied, looking quite smug, though Harry had no idea why. Still he wasn't about to look a gifted horse in the mouth, so he went back to caressing Salazar's hair.

He did his best to ignore the dumbfounded looks the Death Eaters were throwing him. Really, they were acting as if no one had ever argued with Voldemort... well... probably no one ever had, or at least no one ever lived to tell the tale.

"Since I do not know what happened I will have to research what rituals could interact with a pepper-up and which of them have runes that can also be found on time-turners. I believe it will be something that will take a bit of time. I want all of you to search for anything related to either of those things." he told his Death Eaters who bowed their heads in agreement, "In the meanwhile you will be my sons' personal guard. I have no doubt that the information will spread come morning and people will try to attack them, since I don't intent to have them be prisoners in our home, you will be their guard every time they go outside. As for you," he said turning towards the Hogwarts students, "The Light will shun you." he stated bluntly, "No matter the reason why you did it they will see it as nothing more than betrayal, they will see it as you siding with the Dark Lord and nothing else. It won't be safe for any of you to return to your homes or even back to Hogwarts. As you did it to protect my heirs, I am willing to offer you sanctuary in my home."

Harry didn't know who looked more surprised, the Death Eaters or his friends. Though Ron recovered quickly and bowed his head.

"We thank you for your kind offer and gladly accept." he replied, the others following his lead and bowing their heads as well.

Voldemort nodded and looked back at the Death Eaters.

"You are dismissed, lead them to their rooms."

The Death Eaters got up and bowed, moving towards a door at the back of the room and motioning for the Hogwarts students to follow. His friends hesitated for a second, looking at him, but ended up following the Death Eaters out of the room, leaving the small family alone again.

As soon as they were gone Ares left his seat and snuggled up to Harry, who was still sitting on the arm of Voldemort's throne, and sat in his lap. Erus and Erebus got up as well and leaned against the throne. Harry looked at them and felt his heart constrict. They were afraid.

"Everything will be alright." he told them, willing them to believe it.

"What if we can't go home?" Erebus whispered, and Harry pulled him closer.

"You father is the most powerful and brilliant wizard to have ever been born," he said, slightly surprised to realize that he truly meant it, "If there is anyone who can figure this out then it's him."

Erebus relaxed against him and Harry kissed the top of his messy head. Relishing in the love that filled him more and more with every second he spent with the boys.

He completely missed the astound look that Voldemort threw him, though Erus did not and almost cackled. True, he was afraid, but that didn't mean he couldn't enjoy the situation he found himself in. He and Erebus were the only ones that knew just what kind of past their parents had, since Ares and Salazar were too young to truly understand, so he had somewhat expected curses to be flying, and blood to be spilling. Or at the very least insults traded back and forth. He hadn't expected his parents to be... well, his parents.

Even now that they were supposed to be enemies, they just clicked. He couldn't understand how they had only gotten together when dad had come into his inheritance. They fit so well together, it was as if his dad had been born to be at his father's side. He had to wonder how no one else had seen it yet.

"Papa..." little Salazar broke the silence they had fallen into and Voldemort looked at the little one on his lap.

"Yes, little prince?" he asked, the endearment coming out of his mouth before he could stop himself. Salazar looked at him with shinning emerald eyes and he couldn't stop himself from smiling at the child. He had noticed before that Salazar's eyes changed colors. He wondered if the boy was a metamorphmagus, he would have to ask Erus.

"Why do you look snaky?" came the innocent question and he heard Harry choke on his breath.

"Why do you ask?"

"You don't look snaky when we are home, papa. You say you only look snaky when you want to scare the minions. Are we minions? What are minions? Do you wanna scare us?" the questions were fired at such a speed that they made Voldemort's head spin. He almost glared at Harry who was having difficulty controlling his laughter, "You are not scary, papa, even when you're snaky." Salazar proceeded to inform him in a rather solemn voice. As if he were telling him an irreversible fact. "But daddy is scary." the child continued in that same tone, "If we don't behave we don't get ice-cream." he looked heartbroken and Voldemort felt his lips twitch, "Uncle Ron said that daddy even puts you in the dog house. Why does daddy do that? We don't even have a dog, papa."

Now Harry was laughing so hard that Voldemort could feel his body shake, not that he blamed him, it was taking all his self-control to stop himself from laughing as well. He sent a mild glare at Erus and Erebus when he saw the two boys smirking, though it didn't seem to be all that effective since their smirks just grew bigger.

He looked at Salazar when the little boy pulled on his robes, no doubt wanting an answer to his question.

"Do you want me not to look snaky anymore?" he asked, ignoring Harry's surprised look.

Salazar nodded and he almost sighed. Really, those emerald green eyes were far to difficult to resist. It didn't help that at the moment they looked exactly like Harry's,_ his_ Harry. Because Harry was his, now that he knew what could be, he would not let the boy be with another.

"Alright, little Prince." he focused on his animagus form and reverted back completely, appearing as a Tom Riddle in his early thirties, though he kept his red eyes. They had changed once he had made three horcruxes, it had been somewhat unexpected, though not something he disliked. It was also the reason why he looked as young as he did, the horcruxes stopped his aging when it reached a certain point, according to his research it would be around his prime, though he found that to be somewhat misleading. For him, his prime had been when he had reached his fifties, when he knew that he had done things with magic that no other wizard had been able. He suspected that when the books said prime they referred to their physical bodies. He caught Harry's sharp gasp and a smug smirk spread on his lips. He knew he was rather handsome, people never failed to fall for his charms, something he used whenever he could. Though he didn't believe that it would work on Harry. Even with their four children it would be difficult to make Harry join him in his bed... Speaking about beds...

"Say, Erus... when where you born?" he didn't need to look to know Harry was glaring at him, he could practically feel the heat of said glare.

"Stop doing baby math!" Harry shrieked at him, sending their two oldest sons into a laughing fit. Harry glared at them all, mumbling under his breath about perverted Dark Lords and ignoring Voldemort's amused smirk.

"Daddy," Ares' whisper caught their attention and Harry looked at the boy on his lap, "I'm sleepy." the child said, rubbing his eyes and yawning.

Harry pulled the boy closer.

"Then let's go to bed, it's been a tiring day." he kissed Ares' soft hair, and his so snuggled a little closer to him. He stood up, still holding Ares, and looked at Voldemort, waiting for him to lead them to their bedrooms.

Voldemort followed, holding Salazar close and lead them to the family wing. It was his private wing and the only place he would trust to have his sons. It was better warded than Gringotts, he had made sure of that. But as time passed he came to believe that he would be the only one to ever live there. For the first time he was happy to have been proven wrong.

As they reached the rooms that he would give to his heirs, Salazar's grip on him tightened.

"Papa, daddy, can I sleep with you?" the whispered words were barely heard, but both he and Harry froze in shock, looking down at the child with wide eyes.

"Why don't we all sleep with daddy and papa?" Ares asked, lifting his head from Harry's shoulder, "It'll be a sleepover!" he sounded rather excited and Voldemort could see the panic in Harry's eyes.

"That should be fun," Erebus added to the conversation, a sly smile on his lips, "We haven't had a sleepover in a while."

"Besides, it would reassure Ares and Sal." oh, Erus was pure Slytherin, Voldemort thought feeling pride fill him. Those had been the magic words so to speak. Harry's panic seemed to leave him and he looked at their youngest children. He gave a somewhat resigned sigh and smiled at Salazar.

"Alright, Sal. Tell your papa to lead the way."

"Go on, papa!" Salazar gave a small cheer and Voldemort continued walking a little down the hall.

He opened the door to his chambers, then the one to his bedroom. Salazar and Ares started squirming in their arms as soon as they passed the doorway, wanting to be let down. As soon as their little feet touched the floor they ran towards the bed and jumped on it, giggling all the while.

Voldemort almost sighed, but he couldn't bring himself to tell them to stop. It filled his frozen heart with warmth seeing them so happy.

"Come here Erus," he called his eldest son, "We'll have to do with transfigured pajamas for now. We'll go shopping for clothes for all of you tomorrow."

Erus obediently came forward waiting for his father to change his clothes. Erebus followed next. Ares was a little more difficult to convince, it appeared that all his sleepiness had left him. Though it took only Harry saying that they would sleep in their rooms if it didn't come for both younger boys to scamper towards their father.

Little Salazar pulled on Voldemort's sleeve till he bend down so the little boy could whisper in his ear, "See? Daddy's scary.".

Voldemort had difficulty stopping himself from snorting, but a smile did appear on his lips.

"Yes," he replied solemnly, "I can see that." Salazar nodded gravely and Voldemort had to look away so he wouldn't laugh, especially since the whisper hadn't been that low and Harry was glaring at him for his amusement.

After they all had taken care of the pajamas the boys all got comfortable on the bed, after Voldemort had enlarged it so that they could all fit comfortably. Both he and Harry took a moment to just look at the boys, all snuggled up together. They looked adorable and they felt their hearts melt.

"Could you... you know..." Harry broke the silence, and pointed at his clothes. Transfiguration had never been his best subject and he was sure that with his luck if he tried to change his clothes into pajamas he would end up naked.

Voldemort smirked and flicked his wand at him, his smirk growing when Harry squeaked and glared at him.

"Is something wrong?" he asked innocently and Harry had to admit that for a Dark Lord he could pull the look off remarkably well.

"Where's the rest?" he got out through gritted teeth. He did his best to ignore the blush that was starting to stain his cheeks.

"What rest?" Voldemort looked him up and down, "I think it's perfectly fine the way it is."

Harry cursed, and muttering under his breath stalked towards the bed, doing his best to ignore that Voldemort had just transfigured his clothes into a pair of really low ridding sleep pants, though it was rather difficult when he could feel the man's eyes on him.

He climbed into bed, snuggling closer to Erus and smiling warmly when the boy leaned against him.

He felt the bed move and knew that Voldemort had joined them on the other side. He would have felt more nervous if there hadn't been four other bodies between them.

"Night daddy, papa." Salazar's sweet voice washed over them and Harry felt himself relax. It was for them that he was doing this and seeing them so peaceful made it clear that he had made the right choice.

"Good night, little Princes." both he and Voldemort replied, his eyes already slipping close, the peaceful surroundings lulling him to sleep.

Voldemort stayed awake listening to the quiet breathing around him. Reveling in the knowledge that it was his family with him, his sons. He caught a glimpse of wild raven hair and a smirk stretched his lips. Well, it had been far easier to get Harry into his bed than what he had thought, now he would just have to keep him there. With a satisfied smile he gave into Morpheus' embrace and joined his family in the land of dreams.

* * *

Harry snuggled closer to the warmth around him, trying to cut off the annoying giggling that was doing it's best to awake him. Couldn't his roommates let him sleep in peace? And why all the giggling? Since when did they giggle?

Grumbling a little he snuggled even more into the warmth. He wanted to keep that feeling for as long as possible. He couldn't remember ever having felt safer. He felt something constricting him around his waist and his eyes flew open.

He came face to face... well, it was more face to chest. A very defined chest.

The previous night came crashing down on him and he glanced up, slightly afraid of what he would find, only to see Voldemort's sleeping face. He blushed brightly when he realized what was constricting him. He tried his best to move but Voldemort's arms were firmly wrapped around him.

How the hell had that happened? He remembered quite clearly four other bodies between them. Where had they gone?

Panic filled him when that thought popped into his mind. _Where_ _had they gone_? Before he could have a full blown panic attack he heard another giggle.

He lifted his head, the only part of his body that he could freely move, and looked towards where the sound was coming from.

At the foot of the bed were the four boys, looking at them with smiles.

"Good morning, daddy!" chirped Ares, aiming a big smile at him and Harry smiled back.

"Good morning, little Princes. Did you sleep well?" he greeted them, momentarily forgetting the position he was in.

"Yes, daddy." Salazar was bouncing on the bed, looking at him with big, excited emerald eyes, "Daddy, daddy are you and papa going to give us another brother?" since Harry was marveling at the level of excitement he could see coming from Salazar it took him a moment to realize what the little one was asking. When he did he choked on his breath and started coughing. That's also when he noticed the rumbling coming from his pillow. He looked at said pillow only to come face to face with Voldemort's red eyes filled with mirth. Telling him that the bastard had been awake the entire time and had heard what the little devil had asked. When he had his breathing under control he looked back at Salazar who was still looking like an excited puppy, though now he had been joined by Ares. Harry could actually see tails wagging behind them. He shot a short glare at Erus and Erebus who where trying rather unsuccessfully to stifle their laughter.

"Wh-why do you ask?" he quickly glared at Voldemort when he heard a chuckle coming from the man, said glare only intensified when he noticed that Voldemort was still holding onto him, though his attention turned back to Salazar when the little boy started talking.

"I asked papa where babies came from 'cause I wanna a little brother, 'cause I don't wanna be the smallest anymore. Papa said that when parents want to have a baby they go to their room and sleep on the bed and hug each other a lot. Papa and you were hugging a lot. So do I get a baby brother now?"

Harry started spluttering, his cheeks becoming a rather fetching cherry red. Feeling Voldemort shaking against him because he was trying to control his laughter wasn't helping. He opened and closed his mouth several times, trying to say something, anything, but nothing came to mind. And Salazar and Ares were still looking at him with wide, expectant eyes.

"No, Salazar, not at the moment." he almost kissed Voldemort when he intervened such was his relief, that is till he heard what Voldemort said next, "Though I am sure that when you go back and ask your daddy and I for a little brother, we will work very hard to get you one."

That cherry red blush? Yeah, it went up a notch.

Salazar nodded, seemingly satisfied with the answer and Harry breathed in relief. He had to see the silver lining, sure he was lying in bed with Voldemort, who was still holding him firmly in place, but at least he wasn't explaining to his youngest son just why he couldn't have a baby brother. It may not be all that big of a silver lining, but he wasn't picky, he would take what he could get.

"I'm hungry, daddy." Ares said, already getting off the bed and pulling Erus after him.

"Go down to the dinning room," Voldemort told them, "Your dad and I will be down shortly."

The four children nodded and scampered out of the room leaving Harry and Voldemort alone. All of a sudden the arms around his waist felt a lot heavier, the body he was being pressed against felt even closer, and he felt completely naked. It didn't help that Voldemort was clad in a similar kind of attire.

"I..." he cleared his throat, "We should go down." he was quite proud of himself for his lack of stuttering. His golden boy persona may be nothing but a mask, but he hadn't needed to fake his lack of skill when dealing with anything related to intimate or romantic situations. He wasn't quite sure into which category this specific situation fit, but he was sure that it had a bit of both said categories. And he couldn't quite ignore the trying to kill him trend that Voldemort had going on.

Though he admitted that Voldemort had been rather rational and, well, nice about the whole thing. There was none of that insane rage he was supposed to have.

"You know we will have to talk about this." Harry shivered when he felt Voldemort's warm breath against the shell of his ear, when had he gotten so close?

"I know." he whispered, "Later, alright?" he turned around and his eyes locked with Voldemort. Merlin was the man handsome. He had thought Tom Riddle as a teen to have been quite handsome, but it was nothing compared to him as a fully grown man. He was sure that Voldemort could take over the world by smiling at his enemies.

"Alright," Voldemort agreed, "I understand that you need time. Though don't take to long. We have to decide what to do now and when the children are gone. Whatever decisions we make will affect more than just us. Your friends... It is clear they will follow you, you'll have to think carefully about everything."

"We make?" he sounded slightly incredulous. Who would blame him? He thought that Voldemort was the kind of person that decided what to do and expected the others to obey.

"Of course, things have changed. I do not know how you came to be on my side, not only on my side but with me. In my bed. I may not know that, but I do know that if you weren't worthy I wouldn't have taken you. Until we figure out more, that's enough for me."

Harry looked at him, truly looked, and couldn't find an ounce of deceptiveness in Voldemort's eyes. He gave Voldemort a small smile and nodded. Voldemort smiled as well, and Harry's breath caught, momentarily transfixed by the beauty of it.

Voldemort released him, breaking Harry's trance, and left the bed. Harry stumbling out as well, though he blushed when he remembered just how undressed he was.

Voldemort chuckled and walked towards his wardrobe, he took out two silk robes, one in black and one in deep forest green. He gave the green one to Harry and shrunk it when he saw just how big it was on Harry.

"Let's go have breakfast. Then we'll shower and see about what the house-elfs come up with in regards to clothing for you and your friends till we think about how to get your school trunks back."

Harry nodded, doing his best to keep the robe closed so that it wasn't showing that much skin. Voldemort on the other hand seemed completely unconcerned and left his robe open. If Harry was being completely honest with himself he didn't mind all that much. The man had the physique of a Greek god, Harry was sure that all the girls and some of the guys would droll over those perfectly defined abs. Shaking his head to get those thoughts out of his mind Harry followed Voldemort out of the room.

When they approached the dinning room Harry could hear laughter and guessed that his friends had joined his sons already.

What he hadn't expected was to see the Inner Circle sitting at the table as well. He glanced at his friends, making sure that they were alright, and was pleased to see that none of them seemed to harmed in any way. Neville was sitting as far away from Bellatrix and who Harry thought were the other two Lestranges, but aside from that everything seemed to be in order.

When the Death Eaters noticed that their Lord was in the room they quickly got up and bowed before they sat back down. His friends on the other hand were somewhat gaping at the Dark Lord and Harry would tease them endlessly about it at a later time.

"Oh, wow." Fred broke the silence, "No wonder you were so enchanted in your second year."

"True, brother, true. Little Harry sure knows how to pick them."

Harry groaned and hid his face behind his hands. He peeked back out when he heard snickering. Seeing it was coming from his two oldest he glared at them.

"Eat your breakfast." he told them, taking the empty seat beside Voldemort, who looked decidedly smug, since it was the only one available.

"Yes, dad." both boys chorused, smirks still in place.

Harry turned his glare towards Voldemort.

"What?" the man in question asked innocently.

"Don't you what me," Harry grumbled, "That there," Harry said, pointing at the boys who had the exact same innocent expression on their faces, "That's all you. I just know they are going to be a handful." he bemoaned and was surprised to see several Death Eaters trying to hide their snickers. His friends didn't even try to hide their laughter.

"You always say that, dad," Erebus told them, "Though papa disagrees with you, he says it's the Potter genes. Grandma Lily agrees, though grandpa James says they are both conspiring against the awesomeness that is the Potter genes."

"Grandpa James and grandma Lily?" Voldemort asked, the atmosphere becoming heavier.

"Yes," Ares nodded, "Daddy's mamma and papa."

"I believed that both Lord and Lady Potter had passed away." Malfoy remarked softly, aware of the heavy tension.

"Yes," again little Ares nodded, "But daddy calls them sometimes. Especially on important dates, such as birthdays and such, but sometimes just because we miss them."

"He calls them?" a Death Eater that was sitting beside Malfoy and Bellatrix asked, if he had to guess he would say that it was one of the Lestranges.

"Yes," this time it was Erebus that answered, "Dad is a necromancer. It was the reason why he joined papa. When he came into his Inheritance the Light shunned him, they were talking about bounding his powers and having his soul sucked out by a dementor. Dad was really angry. He wanted revenge." Erebus concluded sadly. He hated that his dad had suffered so much. That was why he and Erus were so protective of their dad. They knew the full story. They loved both their parents, they truly did, but their dad... he looked so small, so fragile, and he had suffered so much. They couldn't help but feel a little more towards him. A little more protective, a little more possessive, just a little more. Their father knew and didn't begrudge them, he felt the same. Erebus was sure that once Ares and Salazar knew more they would feel the same as well.

"Did we leave him?" came the quiet question from the end of the table.

Erus smiled at his uncle.

"Of course not uncle Neville." he replied and noticed that all of them relaxed, "You all love dad, you followed him over to the Dark. You were just as angry as he was."

"We grew up with all of you, you are our uncles and aunts." Erebus added, smiling at them.

Harry felt his heart warm hearing those words. He couldn't have asked for better friends.

"You are a necromancer?" came the question from his right and only then did he notice that all the Death Eaters and Voldemort were staring at him.

"Not yet." he replied, but the interest shinning in Voldemort's eyes didn't diminish.

"_You are just full of surprises, aren't you, my little Consort?_" Voldemort sounded outrageously pleased and Harry shuddered.

"_I'm not your Consort._"

"_Not yet._" was Voldemort's reply and there was such a hungry look in his eyes that for a moment Harry felt like prey, completely outmatched prey.

Anything he could have said was interrupted by the arrival of a house-elf.

"Master, letter being arriving for Master's Consort." the little being said, before handing an envelope to Voldemort.

If the envelope in question wasn't bright red and smoking Harry was sure that more people would have noticed what the elf had called him, but since it was they were all staring at the thing with fascination.

Knowing that it would be better to just get it over with Harry took the letter from Voldemort's hand and opened it. Not a moment later an angry voice filled the room.

A voice most of them recognized.

'_**YOU CHILDREN ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? DISSAPEARING FROM HOGWARTS WITHOUT TELLING US ANYTHING? WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU...**_' there seemed to be a slight scuffle then another voice continued the letter in a much lower tone, '_**You have to understand that your mother was worried, we aren't angry, just worried. Please send us a letter as soon as you can, just so we know you are safe.**_' there was another small scuffle, '_**And Harry, you better tell that Dark Lord of yours that he better send a portkey with that letter, we want to meet our grandchildren.**_'

And just like that the howler stopped and tore itself up before bursting into flame.

"Did your mother just threaten the Dark Lord?" Susan asked, she looked faint.

"Yeah." the four Weasley children replied, they looked a little dazed.

"Grandma Molly's awesome!" Erebus exclaimed, a slightly manic cackle leaving him, reminding all the Death Eaters present of their Lord when he was truly enjoying someone's misfortune or torturing someone. Most of them paled slightly and Hermione shook her head.

"I fear for the world," she mumbled, "Truly, I do." she glanced at the small family sitting near the top of the table and sighed, well what else could she have expected from the children of those two? She just hoped that the world survived them.

Harry on the other hand went back to his breakfast, ignoring everything around him and hoping to get out of it with his sanity intact.

* * *

**A.N.:** Dear Lord, I never expected such a huge response to the story. Almost one thousand followers for just one chapter! I was completely floored. **I thank all of you for following, adding to four favorites and reviewing. You make writing such a joy, thank you. **

Second chapter finally done**_ :D_** Hope you enjoy it. I had a lot of fun with it. Though I kinda feel sorry for torturing Harry so much. Poor Harry, he has no idea what he got himself into.

The baby math was for my reader** Falling_In_Flames** over at AO3, she/he was thinking along the same lines as I and I hope you enjoy it as much as both of us _**:D**_

Next chapter we'll have everyone's reaction to the students going missing. An emergency Order meeting, and meet the family kind of thing. It's going to be fun as well, at least I think so.


End file.
